Why
by Arsinoe4
Summary: Rumil and his brothers have a little problem at the border of Lothlorien, that turns out to be much more grave as they have expected. Only Rumil seems to recognize the danger!


**Why?**

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Tolkien, except some names and the idea for the story which are products of my Insanity.

**Rating**: K

**Summary**: Rumil and his brothers have a little problem at the border of Lothlorien, that turns out to be much more grave as they have expected. Only Rumil seems to recognize the danger!

**A/N:** I'm German, so English isn't my native language. I wrote this story in German first and tried my best to translate it as well as possible and I hope, that I haven't made too many mistakes! If you find any, don't hesitate to tell me, because that's the only way for me to improve myself.

* * *

I still remember that moment in the forest. We both went on guard together. Even we do this so long already, I still admire you for your dexterity, noiselessness and your quick perceptive faculty. There are only very few elves with your talents, big brother. You always detects immediately every danger, interprets the situation right and you have always the control and the overview. But there are nevertheless some moments that could lead to your downfall. I never thought it, nor I wouldn't believe it.

But I will never forget this moment. You had heard them first, like often. We took over immediately and you blocked their way as first and supposed to be alone to stop them. I hide myself behind a tree close to you, ready to give you backup should the situation gets out of control. I listened your voice which speaks Sindarin first and then Westron. You have a good command of your voice, to let it sounds so soft on the one hand and on the other hand also so arrogant.

I needn't to look to know, how respectful the humans in this group now looked at you, looked in your keen eyes, which don't miss a thing. Then, on your nearly invisible sign, we all stepped out of the shadows of the trees and looked up and down the group of visitors that seemed to request admittance to the Golden Forest.

How easy would it have been to send them away now. How easy would it have been to send them far, far away and to tell them, that they should never come back again. They could have taken the evil, which they brought with them, with them again, to carry it far away so that it could not struck the Golden Forest. That would have been the best for all those involved and our empire would have been spared with all the disasters and misfortune that followed.

But your heart became weak, melted away like snow in the sunshine. Suddenly you seemed to be blind for the danger, just like our brother Orophin! What was that for a magic spell? Were I the only one who saw the danger, detected it and interpreted it correctly? Why don't you saw it? Why don't you detect the evil? Why did you let it in? And not only admittance to the Golden Forest did you grant them, but also to our talan? What did that bring to us? Where did we land because of your softheartedness?

Just look around you! We are standing in the ruins of our talan, our home which was so beautiful once. Our visitors are away now, let the evil back and our home is devastated! And it's only a matter of time until the devastation will cover whole Lothlorien! We are all going to decline!

"Rumil, don't overstate!"

When I look up, I notice, that I have spoken out loudly what I have thought about. But you can talk, brother! What do you mean, I overstate? Should I draw up a provisional balance sheet of the damages until now? Are you sure, that you mean, I overstate, when you see, that our kitchenette looks like a battlefield, covered with spinach from the floor to the ceiling? In one pot still sticks a rest of semolina which Orophin let boil over and which is now in a unbelievable close symbiosis with the hot plate. Anyway you should have noticed, that the baby still isn't able to hold it's cup on it's own. But it was just ME, who sliped out on the puddle of juice.

It were only my colours, too, which I made strenuous by myself and which this monster knocked down, slide through and then sat in the middle of it to 'paint' with them on the wall, if you want to call those fingerprints there so.

And our modest living room looks like rampart of Helm's Deep after the detonation, apart from the fact that here are toys scattered over the whole floor. You could think, that the box in which they were before exploded. I could hit the roof yesterday evening, when I stepped barefooted in such a stupid wooden doll. And this just because no one of you don't even consider it necessary to tidy up the toys again.

And if it don't spoil you, that you have to hang your swords and other weapons now under the ceiling, just to prevent that again a dagger find's his way on mystical ways through a curtain then is it your thing! But it spoil me enormous that I have to write all my guard reports from the last week again, because Lord Celeborn don't want to get a report which looks like it has been pulled through a hedge during the hedge was stamped flat by a herd of orcs. I just couldn't foresee that this small dark-haired minihuman would plan a kind of destruction campaign through our flat immediately when I sat it on my desk to keep an eye on him.

How long should that go on? Will Lord Celeborn show some consideration with us? Why the devil from all people have WE to take care of the child? Why couldn't we took it to the Lord and the Lady immediately? Probably they knew what there was in store for them and that's the reason why they meant that it was a good idea when it stays with us during his parents have fun with them. And WHY by all Valar, couldn't you, dearest Haldir sent Elessar and Arwen including escort and offspring home instead of offering us as caretakers for Eldarion, so that they could enjoy some cheerful days in the Golden Forest?

_The End_


End file.
